


The Choices of Curiosity

by Sitka_Serket



Category: Undertale
Genre: Free Verse, Free verse/ rhyming poem, Genocide Run, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Mercy Run, POV Second Person, WHY???!!! My feels!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitka_Serket/pseuds/Sitka_Serket
Summary: Mercy and merciless. That is the question Sans asks as he faces two different alternate realities. One with the kindest child in the world, and one with a heart full of hatred.





	1. The Lives You've Taken

 

The Lives You've Taken  
By Sitka Serket  
A Rhyme-verse Poem

Maybe in another time and place we could have been friends,  
But now it’s time to meet your end,  
So let's play a deadly battle,  
Powers surging off one another,  
We are at war with each other.  
Can you hear the sound of my words pleading out?  
To know that somewhere in your heart  
There is a person who truly cares,  
But they aren’t showing,  
That creepy smile of yours keeps growing,  
Stronger and stronger,  
Each lasting longer,  
A slash,  
A cut,  
A stab,  
All missed,  
Due to my parallel shifts,  
Do you remember Papyrus?  
The one who stood by us?  
Now that’s a shame.  
His love was in vain!  
He had me,  
And now he was taken  
From a life he could have stayed in.  
And Undyne?  
Who cared for her community?  
Who thought she had Immunity?  
Proved false,  
And ended that dreaded life,  
When she only wanted strife  
She had family,  
She had friends!  
I’m the only one left.  
The underground has evacuated,  
They are safe,  
I’m glad they were able  
To be at a place more stable.  
And be away from a monster like you.  
Today I stand before your attack,  
But here's my final attack.  
Here’s one last thing to keep you from going any further.  
I will be the underground's final hope for a bright future.  
Heh.  
Never thought I’d have that position  
Weigh so heavily on my shoulders  
You stare at me with eyes full of hatred,  
The final attack wasn’t what you thought it was, huh?  
At least here I can end this battle with a merciful ending.  
It’s what Papyrus would’ve wanted.  
This battle has been hard,  
You’ve been having trouble killing me for at least 256 times.  
This is the farthest you’ve gotten.  
Why do you want to fight?  
Do you see me only as a character in a video game?  
Do you truly want to make my life miserable?  
Without my brother this is all that’s worth living for  
Stopping you is my main goal,  
And if I can’t do that…  
I’ve got nothing.  
In this world or another;  
I wish you hadn’t killed my brother!

 


	2. The Lives You'll Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother poem to The Lives You'll Save, showing the side of a pacifist route.

The Lives You'll Save  


Rhymeverse Poem  
By Sitka Serket

When did you realize  
This was all a game?  
Was it the playful fits  
And a fantastic game?  
The world at your fingertips,  
No words coming off your lips.  
You stay silent,  
Even when things got violent.  
You’ve known this forever.  
Like birds of a feather.  
For a long time it felt like it was a dream,  
Just defying the means,  
Resets,  
Pacifist,  
Neutral,  
Genocide.  
These were the words I lived by.  
Soon everything became monotonous.  
It became routine.  
You’d walk through the ruins,  
Stick in your hand,  
And I tickled your funny glands.  
We knew we were gonna be best buddies.  
Like Tem and moneys.  
You walked along and stumbled into my brother,  
Your eyes locked one another.  
Human! Human!  
Capture a human!  
Even when Papyrus wanted to seem threatening  
You couldn’t help but letting  
Him lure you into a trap,  
And then you heard a savior yap.  
Papyrus's final attack  
Was nothing more than a cute heart attack.  
A dog wanted bones,  
But you just wanted to go home.  
So you got caught up in the antics  
And his silly semantics.  
Snowdin was home  
To a place you could have known.  
Family is always here for you  
I guess you always knew.  
The longer you stayed  
The more you wished you could have freed us.  
So save him for me  
And all of us when the time comes  
I’ll be waiting along with the whole kingdom.  
And When the sky begins to shine through  
Our adventure will be done, too.  
I wish you the best,  
Now go and finish the final test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was entered in for the Writers Of The Soul second recruitment on Undertale Amino!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Funny story this poem was actually featured on Undertale amino! Currently has 913 hearts and counting!


End file.
